The invention relates to a window cleaning apparatus comprising a combination of two mutually releasably interconnected window wipers of different sizes, in particular for the removal of water, snow and ice from the windows of a motor vehicle. The cleaning apparatus includes a handle, a holder, a plate or the like and a wiper lip for the window panes.
U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4,067,107 discloses a cleaning apparatus composed of two devices of which the smaller portion is insertable into a pocket of the larger portion. In this cleaning apparatus, the smaller portion takes the form of a scoop and is provided with a handle which, when the smaller portion is inserted, projects from the larger portion. This apparatus cannot be used for the purpose of the present invention because it takes up too much space and cannot be accommodated in the glove compartment (cubbyhole) of a motor vehicle.